Red Guy
Red GuyDon't Hug Me I'm Scared : The Series by Becky and Joe — Kickstarter — Update #22, October 17th 2014Becky Sloan via Twitter, March 13th 2015 is one of the three protagonists in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared ''series. At the end of ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, his head explodes from seeing previous episodes being filmed. After this, he existed in the real world until partway through Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, where he returned after trying to teach the real world about creativity. A common fan-used name for him is "Harry". https://instagram.com/p/44aGjpoGpW/?taken-by=becky.sloan He is voiced by series creator, Joesph Pelling. Appearance Red Guy is the tallest of the main trio. He has red, yarn-like hair that covers his head and two eyes on top of his head. His whole body is red. Unlike most characters, he is played by a person in a costume rather than a puppet. Personality Red Guy seems to be the emo midget of the three puppets, as he doesn't show much interest in the lessons, and would rather go about his own business. It is possible that he is older or more mature than the other two protagonists. He is very street smart. Just like Duck Guy, he cares about Yellow Guy, as seen in the third episode when they give him the last boiled egg in order to prove their friendship. He was really bored and hard to interest in the fourth episode, as seen with his sarcasm. He seems to grow impatient with the teachers, finally standing up to Colin in DHMIS 4. In DHMIS 5, Red Guy seemed to be completely fed up with the Teachers while in the real world, seeking to take the other puppets out of it by calling them. However, in DHMIS 6, he has recognized the boring nature of the real world, and wants to educate its people about the lessons he received through the Teachers, but his own personality doesn't like it. Quotes *"That sounds really boring." ( DHMIS ) *"We don't really want to, we're going to miss our show." ( DHMIS 2 ) *"If we run out of time, where does it go? " ''( DHMIS 2 ) *"''Maybe we should follow him, or we'll be left behind." ( DHMIS 3 ) *''"Wait a second... Stop talking... Be quiet... Shut up! " ( DHMIS 4 ) *"''Wow, how amazing, and interesting too. But in this Digital World, what can we do? " '' ( DHMIS 4 ) *"''Oh, yeah. Wow, wow, wow, we're in a computer." ( DHMIS 4 ) *"He seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen." ( DHMIS 3 ) *"And then what happened after the olden days? " '' ( DHMIS 2 ) *"''Oh, there you are. We've been looking for you all afternoon." ( DHMIS 3 ) *"I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead." ( DHMIS 3 ) *"Now we've eaten the chicken, I don't know what to do." ( DHMIS 3 ) *"Wait, wha-? " (head explodes) ( DHMIS 4 ) *"It's nine thirty, there's fish everywhere....fish everywhere?. ''" ( DHMIS 2 ) *"What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!" '' (DHMIS 6) See Also *Duck Guy *Yellow Guy *Red Guy's Room Trivia * On Becky Sloan's Instagram she posted two videos containing Red Guy confirming he is not dead. * As of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, Red Guy is now blue, which may relate to his favorite color. * On a "It's Nice That" interview, Red Guy is apparently allergic to music. * On that same interview, it is revealed he loves Bono. * It was also said that his favorite song is anything by Smash Mouth. * He makes two cameos in DHMIS 5. * In DHMIS 4, it is revealed his real name is something starting with "Dr". * In the now removed Help #3 video, it was shown that he has ears. Gallery Mop Guy.jpg|A fake version of Red Guy that appears at the end of DHMIS 4 Old_harry.png|Red Guy decaying. Imgres-1440304160.jpg|Red Guy angering Colin. Harry4.png|Red Guy in episode 4, alone in the room. Screen Shot 0028-03-19 at 2.44.26 PM.png|Red guy in episode three. Red.jpg|Red in episode 2 eyy.png Image-1.jpeg|"Red" Guy at the end of DHMIS 6. DHMIS5.png|Red Guy is in DHMIS5 for a split second|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbL-NSkXnl8 RedGuyMaskMicroware.jpg|Red Guy's head in The Microware, That Appears On DHMIS 5.|link=RedGuyMaskMicroware References Category:DHMIS Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS4 Category:DHMISKICKSTARTER Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:HELP Category:DHMIS5 Category:Possibly Dead Category:Costumed Actors Category:Puppets Category:DHMIS6